gilliganfandomcom-20200214-history
Plant You Now, Dig You Later
Plant You Now, Dig You Later is the 16th Episode of the First Season. It first aired January 16, 1965. Synopsis Mr. Howell asks Gilligan to dig a barbecue pit for him, and they uncover a treasure chest off the lagoon where they dig the pit. The girls and the Howells overhear and come running to check it out for themselves. The Skipper immediately tries opening it by breaking the rusty chain with little results. After dark, everyone tries sneaking back to try picking the lock, but when they run into each other, they depart without trying. Meanwhile, the debate of ownership eventually comes up over the chest. Since Gilligan found it, it would legitimately be his, but since he was doing a job for Mr. Howell, it might be his. In the morning, the Skipper finally decides to drop the chest and let it break open under its weight, but when Mr. Howell comments on rewarding him from the chest, it's obvious he thinks it's his. Everyone splits over who really owns the chest with the Skipper and Mr. Howell finally settling on playing poker with the chest as the stakes. By now, the Professor returns from exploring caves on the other side of the island and interrupts their game before it starts to act as mediator. He will play judge in a trial to decide ownership. Meanwhile, Mr. Howell tries to pay Gilligan for the pit to strength his hold on the chest, but Gilligan doesn't accept the money because he didn't finish the job. Ginger also tries to tempt Gilligan for Mr. Howell into giving up on the chest, but the Skipper asks her to give it up instead. He rehearses Gilligan for the trial, but Mr. Howell over-hears and tries to bribe the Professor. In the morning, as the trial commences, everyone is soon offended by numerous accusations flying around and threatening to sue each other. The Professor's coconut gavel sprays milk all over Mr. Howell trying to plead his case. After everyone wraps their cases, the Professor takes time to deliberate, finally deciding that the chest should be considered part of the natural resources of the island and shared equally by everyone. Mr. Howell, however, still wants the chest to himself. He offers $100,000 for the other Castaways' five shares of the chest, but no one takes the offer. He ups his offer to $250,000 which is again rejected. He goes up to $500,000 to each castaway, and they take the offer. The Professor now cuts the rope to the chest which comes down spewing large black balls. The Howells think they're giant black pearls, but after looking at them more closely, Mr. Howell realizes they're just worthless cannonballs. Fortunately, the others don't take the promised money since they all thought it was full of treasure. They share the balls as part of their new bowling alley. Message * "Not all treasure chests contain treasure." Highlights * The Professor's coconut gavel spraying Mr. Howell with milk Credits Main Cast *Bob Denver as Gilligan *Alan Hale, Jr. as The Skipper *Jim Backus as Mr. Howell *Natalie Schafer as Mrs. Howell *Tina Louise as Ginger *Dawn Wells as Mary Ann *Russell Johnson as The Professor Guest Cast * Unknown actor as The Skipper and Mr. Howell (hand double) Trivia * Syndicated versions of the episode don't include the bowling scene at the end of the episode. * Hand doubles are used for the Skipper and Mr. Howell for their tricks with the cards. It is possible the same unbilled actor was used for both characters, but this is unconfirmed. * The Castaways go through all the trouble to make an out-door courtroom with a flag that only has 42 stars. * During the trial, a pack of Marlboro Cigarettes can be seen briefly on the table in from of the Skipper. * The decision by the Castaways to share all the natural resources equally first came up in The Big Gold Strike, but it was temporarily forgotten in Water Water Everywhere. * The cannonballs are never seen again in the series; they are replaced by stone bowling balls in Gilligan's Personal Magnetism. Quotes * Skipper - "Gilligan, that's the fifth shovel you've broken this week." Gilligan - "I'm sorry, Skipper. But I hit something real hard." Skipper - "The only thing hard on this island is your head." ---- * Skipper - "Gilligan, I thought we could do this together, but if all you can do is criticize - I'll do it myself!" ---- * Mr. Howell - "Look at that Lovey... That's how millionaires used to hold their cash." ---- * Mary Ann - "I hope it's filled with diamonds or gold or even silver. What would you like to find in it?" Ginger - "Rock Hudson." ---- * Gilligan - "Skipper, says I shouldn't talk to anyone until I talk to my attorney." Professor - "Well who's your attorney?" Gilligan - "Skipper." Mr. Howell - "Professor, I'll pay you $1,000 to represent me." Gilligan - "But he's gonna be the judge." Mr. Howell - "In that case, I'll double my offer." ---- * Mrs. Howell - "Thurston, in all the years we've been married, I never saw you pace the floor before." Mr. Howell - "Well of course not. At home, I had my butler do it for me. These islands can be so inconvenient." ---- * Skipper - "Are you asleep?" Gilligan - "If I am, I am doing it with my eyes wide open." ---- * Ginger - "Gilligan, can't you see I've got something bottled up inside of me?" Gilligan - "Yeah, and it sure is trying to get out." ---- * Mr. Howell - "Would you mind getting another gavel?." Professor - "Why?" Mr. Howell - "That one's shooting milk!" ---- * Mrs. Howell - "Your honor, I want to file charges against Mary Ann." Professor - "Against Mary Ann, for what?" Mrs. Howell - "For murder." Professor - "Murder?!" Mrs. Howell - "Yes. Her testimony is killing me." ---- * Skipper - "Ginger's very damaging to us." Gilligan - "Yeah, her testimony." Skipper - "No, her legs." ---- * Gilligan - "You didn't say something... the penny mention worker barbecue pit!" ---- * Mr. Howell - "I wonder what they did to get them to lay a pearl that size... They must have used whips." Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Island Episodes Category:Howell Episodes